


Chocolate

by Eriador117



Series: The Chocolate Series [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: D/s, Dom!Snape, Flashbacks, M/M, Mentions of past child abuse, Romance, Teacher/Student, snarry, sub!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-09
Updated: 2016-05-09
Packaged: 2018-06-07 09:12:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6797965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Eriador117/pseuds/Eriador117
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry is upset by their games. Have they gone too far?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Chocolate

_You're the only thing that I love_  
It scares me more every day  
On my knees I think clearer 

From _Chocolate_ by Snow Patrol  
  
"Sir! Please! Oh please! Oh! Yes! Yes!" Harry cried out in his sleep as his dream self had one of the strongest orgasms Harry had ever experienced. The sensation woke him up, his limbs still trembling, his thighs thrusting up against the bedclothes as the final spurts left him. His pyjamas were a sticky mess and he could feel the semen cooling against the heated skin of his thighs and groin, getting uncomfortable now.

His dorm mates were still soundly asleep so at least his Silencing charm was still working, but the thought gave Harry little comfort. He cast a cleansing charm over himself and the soiled bed linens, but a Scourgify spell couldn't help him now. He'd come without his Master's permission and Snape was bound to know. Harry could never keep secrets from the man for long.

It had been a week since Snape, his Master, had caught him wanking in the prefect's bathroom and had had told Harry that the only time he was to come in future was if his Master allowed it. Harry had agreed, he'd been good, he'd kept his hands to himself, hoping and hoping that Snape would find some way for the two of them to be alone together again. Something, anything, detention, he didn't care as long as Snape touched him again or had Harry touch him.

There had been nothing from Snape all week except for some heated looks that left Harry hard and aching and unable to do anything about it. He'd been good, he'd obeyed and hadn't wanked even when all he could think of was the hard boulder of need between his legs. He'd kept his promise, he hadn't touched himself but the previous stickiness of his thighs attested to the fact that his body thought he needed the relief.

His heart was beating frantically against his rib, as if a snitch had somehow got imprisoned there and was fluttering its wings against his chest. Harry's tongue stuck to his palate, his mouth was so dry. He conjured himself a glass of water and then was too nervous to drink it. It wasn't desire he was feeling, it was terror. The last time Harry had lost control, after that disastrous outing with Professor Cooper, Snape had spanked him.

Harry knew the man had been holding back on his punishments considering that it was the first time Harry had done anything like that, but that was before Snape had given him a deliberate order. What would Snape do to him for disobeying something he'd told Harry?

It was still pitch black out, Harry cast a time spell and discovered it was only half past three. His eyes were heavy and sore, he felt so tired but he couldn't go back to sleep. He daren't risk having another dream like the last one, too worried about his punishment and Harry lay wide awake until it was time to get up and go to class.

* * *

What on earth was up with Harry today? Severus marched between the tables as he checked on each student's work. Every time he was anywhere near Harry, the boy totally lost it. Already he'd dropped two jars of silverfish, three vials of dandelion roots and had almost knocked his cauldron off the table. He'd been making simple mistakes all afternoon, things that even the most useless first year would have caught.

The seventh time Severus neared Harry's table, he noticed that Harry was shaking, the boy was actually trembling, as if - as if - Merlin, was Harry scared of him? Had Severus been moving things too fast? Harry hadn't looked up once during the whole lesson, his head bowed in that same submissive pose as when Harry was acting as his pet, but Harry had never done it during school time before. What was going on?

Thankfully the bell rang for the end of the lesson and the end of the day before Harry could do any more damage to the ingredients or his fellow students. It was only because Severus had been keeping a close eye on the boy's cauldron that there hadn't been an accident.

"Potter, stay behind. That was an appalling effort, even for you."

"Yes, sir," he whispered meekly. Too meekly. Despite their roles as Master and submissive, Harry had always stood up to him during classes, especially if he thought Severus was being unfair. This shy obedience was unlike Harry despite what happened between them outside of the classroom.

The other students gathered up their things and made their way out. Once Severus had locked and warded the door, Harry slid from his stool and knelt down in front of Snape's desk, his head bowed so that Severus could see the pale skin of his neck where it jutted out from the collar of his shirt. That unruly tuft of hair at the back of Harry's head was almost sticking out vertical to his head.

"Potter? What is this?" He slipped easily into the persona of Master, for it seemed that's what Harry wanted today.

"I - I have to be punished, sir," his voice was barely more than a breathy whisper.

"What did you do?" Severus circled round the kneeling boy on the floor, enjoying the hitch in Harry's breathing as he sensed his Master behind him.

"I'm sorry, Master. I didn't mean to!"

"What did you do?"

Harry's hands clenched at his sides. "I - I came without permission, sir."

"After I told you not to? You deliberately disobeyed me?"

"I'm sorry, sir. I'm sorry!" Harry was almost sobbing now and the noise was like an aphrodisiac in itself.

"Sorry just won't do, Potter. You're right, you do need to be punished." Was this why Harry was shaking? Because he feared his punishment or desired it? "Stand up and remove your robe, just your robe."

"Yes, sir," said Harry, standing up but keeping his head lowered as he undid the clasp holding his student robe together and slipped it from his shoulders. His head still lowered, Harry folded it and set it on one of the desks, although Severus had not instructed him to yet. He let it pass.

"Bend over my desk, Potter, face down."

His head did jerk up then, green eyes glassy with tears. "S- sir? I thought - maybe - your lap..."

"Oh, no, Potter. As you so rightly pointed out, you need to be punished. You will not have the comfort of being held in my lap today or of having that wayward cock of yours stroked and petted. Over my desk. Now."

"Yes, sir. I'm sorry, Master," Harry said and made his way over to the desk. He lay with is upper body resting on the wood, his arms stretched full length so that he could grip the other side of the desk. Severus could see Harry's body was still trembling even as he was doing his best to hide it.

Severus made him wait, made him wonder what his punishment was going to be. The position made Severus' cock twitch and throb in his trousers, Harry was in such a fuckable position spread over the desk like that. Not today, though. Severus didn't want to take Harry's virginity while he was bent over a desk, arousing as that thought might be.

Severus removed his teaching robe, then undid his belt buckle and removed the leather strap from his trousers. He doubled the length then brought it down with a swish onto the desk. Harry jumped a mile at the noise and he was sobbing and crying, pleading now.

"No, please! I'll be good, I promise! Please uncle Vernon! Not the belt, please!"

Severus' fingers dropped the leather as if it had burned him. Harry was so far lost in a memory that he couldn't even remember to use his safe word. "Harry? Can you hear me? Do you know where you are?"

"I'm sorry, uncle Vernon! I'm sorry about the dreams! I won't make the bedclothes messy again, I promise!"

It was pretty obvious that no, Harry did not know where he was at this moment in time. Severus had seen one of Harry's flashbacks before, but it hadn't been as bad as this and he had come back to himself fairly quickly. Harry was still sobbing on the desk, his whole body shuddering.

Severus did the only thing he could think of, he scooped the sobbing boy up in his arms and went to his living room, for there was no way Harry could go anywhere like this. He sat down on the sofa and cradled Harry in his arms, trying his best to comfort him.

"Sssh, Harry. It's all right, you're all right now. No one's going to hurt you. You're safe." It wasn't a lie, for there was no way Severus was going to punish him today after Harry's breakdown. Severus kept stroking Harry, kept whispering to him, hoping that some of it got through.

It must have been half an hour or more before Harry looked up, dry eyed but confused. "Severus? What am I doing here?" Harry made no effort to move away from Severus' lap, something he was immensely pleased about. Their relationship wasn't just about punishment, it was about comfort too and Severus hoped that Harry would be able to accept that.

"You don't remember, Harry?" Severus asked softly.

"I remember kneeling on the floor in your classroom, but nothing after that."

"You - you had a flashback, Harry. About what your uncle did to you." They'd never discussed this before, but it was a well known secret at Hogwarts, especially among the staff that Harry had been abused by his relatives.

"I - I - " but Harry couldn't say anymore, he hid his head against Severus' shoulder and Severus could feel fresh tears dampen his shirt. He let Harry cry it out, knowing he was probably still feeling very fragile after the flashback.

After Harry had finished crying, Severus fished a chocolate frog out of his pocket and fed it to Harry with his fingers. Harry didn't seem to object. "I didn't know you liked chocolate, Severus," he said shyly. 

"It was medicinal," said Severus briskly. "It's always good to have a supply of chocolate on hand for emergencies." Merlin forbid that anyone actually thought he had a sweet tooth that would put Albus to shame.

"I didn't mean to have the dream," Harry whispered softly. "I didn't mean to disobey you."

Severus pulled Harry gently away from his shoulder and tilted Harry's chin up to face him. "Harry, do you mean to tell me you thought you needed to be punished because you had a wet dream?"

Harry nodded, looking down again.

"Oh, Harry. You can't help having wet dreams, no one can. They're natural and you can't control them, I wouldn't expect you to. You don't need to be punished for that at all."

"V- Vernon always hit me with a belt every time I had one," said Harry. "He said they were unnatural, that I was a freak, I believed him, Severus, I believed him. I thought no one else ever had them until I came to school."

"Harry, your uncle was wrong, you aren't a freak and he was wrong to beat you, for any reason. Harry, if what we do makes you uncomfortable, you will tell me, won't you?" Considering what Harry had to endure growing up, Severus wondered if the Dominant/submissive relationship was really the best thing for Harry.

"I will, Severus. Thank you for taking care of me, I'm sorry I freaked out on you."

"That's okay, Harry. I think maybe you deserve a reward for all you've been through today," Severus caressed Harry's hip and his hand wandered over to cup Harry's cock. Harry's hand shot out. "No - please, can you just hold me some more?"

Severus smiled and leaned back against the sofa, wrapping Harry up tightly in his arms.

"Whatever you want, Harry. Whatever you want."

It was so easy to give in to Harry's wants.

THE END


End file.
